facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis Class Colony Ship
This ship is the crown jewel of the Techitopian Expansion Project. Capable of space flight and able to travel vast distaces, this ship has become the center of new Techietopian civilizations. 'LAYOUT AND FACILITIES' 'Control Tower' The control tower is at the center of the city. It houses all if the essential systems and controls for the city. The following are the facilities starting in the top of the tower working down to the more heavaly fortified facilities. 'Puddle Jumper Bay' At the top of the control tower, and the highest point in the city, are five stories devoted to Puddle Jumper Bay. This circular room has an open launch area in the center of the room surround by 10 puddle Jumpers on each of the 5 levels. After selecting a Jumper , the pilot moves the ship into the center of the room, where panels on the floor retract into the surrounding walls to allow entrance into the gate room, so that the ship may be piloted through the Stargate The roof can also retract allowing the ships access to the outside of the city. 'Operations Center' Beneath the Jumper Bay sits the main operations ceter pf the entire city ship. Secret engenering technology makes it the second safest area on the ship. The opetations ceter is split into two halves by o confrence room. Both halves over look the gate room on the level below. The right side is in charge all internal systems. It contins controls for interal sensors (biometric, life sign, contamination, ect) to monitering the security of the ship and it's crew. There are also controls for internal communication, internal security, the shield genorator, and the stargate controls. This side also houses the office of the Minister of the Colony when these ships are sent on colonization missions. The left side is in charge of military and external matters. Their are controls for long range sensors, ship navigation, and wepons control. It also housed the offices of the commander of the ship. 'Gateroom' 'Officer's Quarters' 'Medical Bay' Chief facility for tending to the sick and injured, which is also well-equipped for biological research. The room can accommodate multiple wounded, as well as medical research. An adjacent room can also house recovering wounded. 'V.R. Room' This room contains a large, three-dimensional holographic interface that allows users to view recorded information. The history of Techietopia , as well as star maps from many major alliances, can be projected in this room by stepping on a panel in front of a display console, which initiates a preset program. The room's ceiling is perfectly configured for charting the position of the city ship. 'Z.P.M. Outlet Room' The heart of Atlantis Class Ships is the Z.P.M. outlet room. At the center of this chamber is a triangular space where up to three Zero Point Module can network to provide power to the city for thousands of years. Any Z.P.M. slot can run the city by itself, but the units can also take turns powering the city. 'BRIG' Constructed with advanced forcefields, this rudimentary square space can house many foes. Only when the chamber is unlocked do the forcefields drop away, allowing admittance for personnel. 'Arms of the Ship' Grounding Stations Here, massive grounding rods channel lightning from the highest lightning rods, dispelling the energy back into the ocean. The grounding stations are designed in the event that lightning is needed to power the city, supplementing Z.P.M. 's. Sophisticated terminals can separate the rods. Drone Storage The drone storage bay houses an enormous supply of drone weapons. The devices remain on stand-by in honeycomb-like racks until they are required to launch. This bay is likely configured for automatic launching of the weapons, routing the drones to three portals on three separate piers where they can emerge and attack. 1st Arm' Living Quarters 2nd Arm Military Use '3rd Arm' Recreational Use '4th Arm' Living Quarters '5th Arm' Science Use '6th Arm' Military and Scientific Use Category:Military Equipment